The 100 Dollar Bill
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: Castiel is doing the laundry for a sick Bobby when a 100 bill falls out of Dean's pocket! He journeys out to return it, but what kinds of things will he stumble across? More chapters are up!


**Author's Note: Soooo...here's yet another fanfic for you! The chapters will probably be a little late sometimes, BTW. Supernatural and the characters involved DO NOT belong to moi, but they will someday… =)**

THE $100 BILL

Castiel watched Bobby's old dryer bounce up and down as it ran noisily. He was fascinated by this bulky rumbling square. It emitted warm heat, blowing his short hair up. He was seated in a chair, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. This warm human invention was one of the greatest he's ever known. Suddenly, a high-pitched beeping sound exploded from the dryer and the old thing stopped moving. Castiel bent forward and gently pried the door open. Small wisps of steam extended from the side of the dryer, reaching for him. Feeling the warmth of the clothes on his body, he gathered them into his arms and plopped them onto the scratched wood table. "Hey, Castiel. Take those clothes and sort them into Dean's, Sam's... you know." He heard Bobby rasp from his room from the hall. Bobby had caught the flu from being outside in his junkyard for too long. Castiel shuddered, not wanting to ask him any questions. Bobby Singer always had been irritable while he was ill. "_He is more irritable with the flu then when Zachariah had disabled both of his legs!_" Cas thought. Shaking his head, he started to sort the clothes into very neat piles. He frowned in disapproval as he looked at one of Dean's shirts. In large white letters, the black shirt declared, "_**You just keep talking, and I'll just keep ignoring you.**_" "That's not very polite." Cas muttered as he folded it quickly and laid it on the top of the leaning pile of clothing. He pulled the next article of clothing from the wooden woven basket at his feet. He saw a piece of green paper flutter from the pocket of the pants and land with a barely audible rustle. Bending down to pick it up, he abandoned the pair of pants on the table. Castiel unfolded it carefully as to not tear it. A $100 bill had fallen out of Dean's pants. "Since it is the human custom to return a lost object to its rightful owner, that's what I will do." Castiel thought determinately. Well, as soon as he found out where in the name of angels Dean Winchester was!

Castiel had no clue whatsoever where the two Winchesters were, as he had been absent when they departed. The ancient symbols carved on their ribs also prevented him from finding them on the angel radar. There was only one option left: ask Bobby. Cas shivered at the thought, imagining Bobby ripping him apart... emotionally. He paused outside of the ill man's door, hesitating with his knuckles hanging in the air. "You are an angel, not a human." Castiel thought with determination. He rapped the door, pressing his ear to the cold wood. "Bobby? I need to see you please." He asked. "All right, you idjit angel. Get your winged butt in here." Bobby replied in a slightly nasal tone. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, strolling inside and standing by Bobby's bedside. "Um, Bobby?" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat in a wood chair. "Do you know where Sam and Dean are?" Bobby coughed, his eyes watering a little. "Y-yeah." He replied through sneezing and coughing fits. "Th-they went to Wichita, Kansas to investigate some weird shape shifter case. Why?" Castiel had never been very good at lying to anyone or anything. It was always too easy to tell. "I-I um… I need tooooo…. take some of their weapons to them!" Cas burst out in a thin tone. Bobby raised one eyebrow. His face betrayed the surprise he felt. "Oooookay then. It's probably gonna take you a few days, with the carvings on their insides and all." He said finally after an awkward silence. "Thank you Bobby." Castiel said, standing up and making his way out the door. "Hey!" Bobby yelled. "Yes?" he replied, sticking his head out the door. "Take this." Bobby held out a wad of $20 bills. "That's 60 bucks right there, angel. You better not waste it." Cas gently picked it up out of his hands and said, "Thank you." He knew better than to question Bobby Singer about the money-giving. "Go." Bobby said. Castiel zapped outside with a whoosh. "Idjit." He heard Bobby say through his window. And the angel made his way down the road toward the Winchesters in Wichita, Kansas.

**Author's Note: How was THAT, eh? Chapters will be up, and I hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
